


Waiting

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Lily as best friend, M/M, Rough Sex, for Amanda, jcb asking to be fucked up, playwright Luke, random pairing but i love you amanda, singing Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is writing in a coffee shop and can't help but want to fuck up the young boy performing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> For my darling Amanda.  
> I hope it is as good as your dream and that you enjoy it. This couldn't be for anyone else but you.  
> xoxo  
> forever and always
> 
> also zero editing done so i apologize for errors

A gust of cool wind had Luke Evans flipping the collar of his black pea coat up, shoulders hunched forward to ward off the mid-afternoon chill. As much as the Welsh man loved London he could do without the cold. Spying the familiar sign for a coffee shop up ahead he hurried his steps, longing to be out of the cold. The warmth of the café wrapped around him as he pushed open the door. Stepping into the short line he chafed his hands together and looked around the room. The lighting was muted but shone warmly on the couches and small tables, the darker tones of the furniture giving the café a homey feel. In truth, the café was almost a second home to Luke, having escaped here many times over the years when his flat got too stifling or too distracting. Whether it was to simply read or to work on his latest screenplay there was something about this place that relaxed him and let the words flow.

 

“Hey Luke.”

 

Luke smiled at the young brunette behind the counter. Most of the baristas knew him but Lily was always extra friendly and asking him how his writing was going.

 

“How’s your day going, Lily?” He asked handing over a five pound note.

“Pretty good, been kind of slow. You reading or writing today?”

“Writing, hopefully.”

“Well you should stick around, my mate Jamie is doing a performance later.”

“Performance?” Luke asked cautiously.

 

Poetry readings were not his thing and he had accidentally gotten stuck witnessing one here the previous month. It wasn’t something he cared to repeat, ever.

 

“Yeah, Jamie’s a musician. Guitar and piano. Tonight he’s just going to have the guitar.”

“I guess I could plan to stick around.”

“You should, he’s actually quite good. Now go write the next Kinky Boots or something.” Lily declared, handing over the giant mug of coffee.

“Thanks love”

 

Like took his coffee and found an empty table in a quiet corner to claim and pulled out his laptop. He was soon lost in the world he was creating as scenes came to him and he worked to get the basic outline of them down before his muse deserted him. He wrote and wrote, the concept of time lost in a world of his creating and endless coffee – later he would thank Lily for that with a nice tip. He never noticed her at the table but every time he reached for the mug it was hot and ready for him.

When his muse finally left darkness had descended and a small group of college age kids had formed a semi-circle in front of the make shift stage that held a single chair and microphone stand. His stomach grumbled informing him that he had written past dinner and a glance at his watch confirmed that it was past seven. Luckily the café served an assortment of pastries and sandwiches. He was heading to the counter when a boy caught his eye. The boy was think but looked to be just as tall as Luke’s own six feet. He wasn’t the most handsome guy in the café but his looks were striking and Luke was hit with a wave of want. He had shoulder length pale blond hair that was messily pushed away from his angular face. There was a ring glinting in his ear and another in his nose that went with the bits of ink he could see peeking out behind his white t-shirt. The boy was young and looked it, something that had never been Luke’s type before, but lord help him, he wanted to strip this little thing down and fuck him up.

Those thoughts were put on hold as he noticed Lily standing there, apron on and looking up at the boy with an affectionate smile. He watched – not jealously – as the boy reached over and tugged at a loose strand of Lily’s long, dark hair. The barista just laughed and shoved at him lightly. The boy smiled down at her, and god that was the cutest smile in London, before leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips. Then he was heading out the front door leaving Luke hating the brunette for a split second.

 

“What can I get you, Luke?” Lily asked, walking back behind the counter.

“Just a roast beef baguette, love.”

 

As she grabbed the sandwich and heated it up for him he contemplated asking about the boy. It would probably come out creepy and overstepping but he found himself doing so all the same.

 

“So was that your boyfriend, then?” He asked, gesturing vaguely towards the door.

“Who? Oh, Jamie? No, he was my flatmate when I first moved here. Great friend but queer as a three dollar bill.”

“Jamie? Your friend playing tonight?”

“The one and only. You going to stay?”

“Might as well, at least until I finish the sandwich.” Luke replied, trying – and probably failing – to sound nonchalant.

 

Lily just smiled knowingly and accepted his money, including the five pound tip he tossed in for all the coffee refills. Carrying his sandwich back to the table he tried to ignore the way his blood hummed at just the thought of watching the boy – Jamie – perform. It wasn’t long before Jamie was walking back in, a guitar case slung over his thin shoulders. He smiled and chatted with the group of kids by the stage as he got his guitar out. Luke was transfixed, each graceful movement making him want to tear him up all the more. Even from his spot near the back of the café he could see Jamie’s long fingers as he fiddled with the tuning. They slid along the frets finding position easily as he settled it on his thigh.

 

“My name is Jamie, I’ve got a few songs for you tonight. I hope you enjoy them and if you don’t, well, too bad I’m playing them anyways.”

 

Luke cocked a smile at the kid’s attitude, it was cute and did nothing to abate his growing, lust-fuelled infatuation. He shifted slightly on the chair and began to play. The soft muted sound of the G-chord drifted out across the café as the patrons fell silent. When Jamie began to sing it was quiet, not out of uncertainty but as if a whispered secret to the room. Luke found himself leaning forward in his seat, gaze fixed on the young boy.

 

“Lights go down, you try to not make a sound. Hearts collide, I still have plenty of time.”

 

There was something raw about the way he sang, it was emotion and there was nothing filtered and cleaned up about it. His voice grew louder and he continued and, while his pitch wasn’t always entirely true, it was nothing short of beautiful. The song came to an end and Luke clapped along with the others, waiting to hear the next son, and the next. Waiting for him to finish because he was certain Lily had told him Jamie was gay for a reason. Waiting because his whole body burned with the need to possess this boy, to mark him and claim him. At one point, while singing a sing entitled ‘Better Man’ Jamie had looked right at him. Luke had no idea what lyrics he was singing in that moment but their eyes had locked and that pretty pink mouth had quirked before his eyes had lowered almost bashfully. Luke had watched the rest of the performance with an aching erection that refused to soften.

When Jamie brought his performance to an end Luke almost let out a song of relief. It wasn’t that he was bad at all, just that each song had seemed more and more like foreplay and Luke just wanted to sink his cock into that tight ass. He quickly packed up his own things, securing his laptop and sliding the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Lily caught his eye on the way out and the little minx actually winked at him.

 

“Have a good night, Luke.”

 

He planned on it. In fact, he planned on it being much better than just good. He waited outside the café, hands in his pockets, trying to be unobtrusive as a few people filed out. Luckily the singer didn’t take long, not giving Luke a chance to have second thoughts and run off. He walked out of the café, a leather jacket tossed on over the white t-shirt, pausing in the glow of a street lamp to look around. He spotted Luke and immediately came over.

 

“Hi, I’m Jamie.” He said, pushing blond hair out of his face.

“Luke.”

“Did you like the show, Luke?”

 

Jamie licked his lips, eyes falling downcast in a show of submission. Luke knew in that moment that none of the pointed looks during his performance had been imagined or accidental. This boy quite possibly would be the death of him but Luke just didn’t care.

 

“Shut up.” Luke said gruffly but without any bite.

 

Pulling his hands free he fisted one in the tousled blond hair and yanked Jamie to him. He crushed their mouths together, biting hard at those sweet lips and forcing his tongue in to get his first, seductive taste. Jamie yielded so perfectly, leaning in and opening up. The guitar case bumped into his leg reminding Luke that they were still outside and that he couldn’t do a tenth of what he wanted to standing on a street in London.

 

“My flat is ten minutes away.” Luke said, teeth dragging along Jamie’s neck.

“Bet we can make it in five.” Jamie retorted with a wink.

 

They didn’t actually make it in five minutes but it certainly took less than Luke’s usual ten. As soon as the door shut behind them Luke was sliding his bag off and crowding Jamie up against the wall. They rocked into each other, bodies pressed tight.

 

“Lord help me, the things I want to do to you.” Luke groaned before biting hard and sucking at Jamie’s neck.

 

He grinned feral and proud as a dark red spot bloomed against the pale flesh. The boy whined for it, hot and needy as he tried to get Luke’s clothes off. When he stepped back Jamie actually slumped against the wall, unsteady without the weight of Luke holding him up. His cheeks were already flushed pink and his eyes wide.

 

“Strip. All of it off.” Luke ordered.

 

Jamie rushed to comply, long fingers shaking slightly as he pulled off jacket and t-shirt, revealing another tattoo on his chest. Later Luke would spread him out on his bed and discover every bit of inked skin, would trace them with his tongue and learn their stories. But that was for later, right now he just needed the boy naked. As Jamie kicked his boots off and worked the ripped, black jeans over his hips Luke unbuttoned his coat and let it slide to the floor.

 

“Turn around, hands on the wall.”

 

Luke’s cock twitched at how easily Jamie moved to comply and he shoved up against him, belt buckle pressing what had to be painfully into the boy’s flesh. Ducking his head he sucked kisses up Jamie’s spine and along his shoulder, reveling in the squirm of his body trapped between Luke and the wall. His right hand skimmed over Jamie’s arm to lace between his fingers against the wall while his left twisted into his hair pulling his head back and to the side so he could lock their mouths together. They boy moaned into his mouth, breath already coming in soft gasps as Luke rocked his hips forward. Jamie was so soft and pliant under his touch that it was driving him slowly crazy with the desire to fuck into him until he was a begging, sobbing mess.

Yanking his mouth away he brought his right hand down to the boy’s mouth, his fingers immediately being sucked into it wet heat. Luke groaned as his tongue swirled around them, bobbing shallowly and covering them obscenely in spit. When he brought his index finger down to tease at that hole he nearly came in his pants. It was wet and stretched and Luke swore he had been watching him all night so when the fuck did that happen.

 

“Fingered myself open in the bathroom before the last song. Was hoping you’d take me home.”

“Fucking hell, Jamie.” Luke groaned, immediately shoving two fingers in.

“Got four fingers in, imagined it was you.” He continued breathlessly.

 

Jamie’s hole had closed up some but it didn’t take much effort for Luke to have him stretched out, hole red and gaping, just begging to be fucked into. Jamie was already begging, rocking his hips back hard, hands still obediently on the wall. He pulled his fingers out, watching with a smirk as Jamie whimpered. He didn’t plan on leaning him empty for long and he quickly pulled the emergency condom out of his wallet and undid his pants. He didn’t bother taking them off, just shoved them down and rolled on the condom before spitting into his hand to slick it up. Jamie was murmuring softly, a litany of ‘god please just do it, I want you. Fuck Luke. Just please, need you.’ Luke pulled Jamie’s hips away from the wall until he was leaning forward, forearms braced the best they could against the smooth surface. Lining himself up he drove forward – no hesitation, no mercy – and was rewarded with the sweetest cry as he forced Jamie to stretch and make room for his cock.

 

Even with the preparation Jamie was tight, a fucking vice around Luke’s cock that threatened to end things all too soon. He took a moment to just breathe, letting the rushing in his ears fade and his control return. Jamie was shaking under him, hands clawing at the wall bot otherwise holding still. Luke wrapped an arm around to smooth over his thin chest, the rapid beating of his heart evident against his palm.

 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, full. God, so full. Need you to move.”

 

Jamie’s voice was thin and desperate and Luke knew that this wasn’t going to last long for either of them but it didn’t matter because they had all night. There was no way he was only getting this once tonight, he would forgo sleep and work in order to get more of this sweet, painful pleasure. Moving his hands to Jamie’s hips he slowly pulled out, feeling the desperate clutch of Jamie’s body as he resisted only to push back in just as slow. Jamie was breathing hard and Luke’s arms shook with the effort of going slow, wanting nothing more than to drive forward and yank that cute little ass back onto his cock with all his strength.

 

“Please, Luke. Harder, need it harder.” Jamie sobbed, head hung low between his shoulders.

 

Luke took mercy on him then, partially because he didn’t think he could hold out any longer himself. He drove into him with all the force his hips could muster. Snapping forward again and again, the loud slap of skin on skin mingling with his grunts in the otherwise silent room. He watched where his cock was getting swallowed up by Jamie’s greedy ass, the tight squeeze bringing him closer and closer with each thrust. He could tell the boy was close, words having left him and nothing but broken syllables falling out between sobs, his whole body shaking as his nails dug into the wall. Luke released one hip to pull back and smack that pale white ass, hand falling down just over the Bob Dylan tattoo – and he would definitely be getting the story on that one later – red blooming out across the cheek. His hand came down in rapid succession two more times and Jamie was coming, a scream positively ripped from his throat as he sprayed the wall with his come. Jamie’s orgasm had his muscles clenching impossibly tight, holding Luke right there as he too came, vision going black then white before slowly fading back into focus. He didn’t remember screaming out but the scratch of his throat told him he had as he tipped forward, hands coming out to catch himself against the wall.

 

After a moment he pulled out, taking care of the unpleasant task of tying off the condom. Jamie was still shaking but looked just as needy as he had before. Luke caught his mouth in a deep kiss before nodding to the mess on the wall.

 

“Clean that up and then meet me on the bed.”

 

The night was only just beginning.


End file.
